Penchant retenu
by fjudy
Summary: Casey s'aperçoit qu'elle a des sentiments pour Derek, le jeune homme de son côté sort avec Sally. Comment casey va gérer cette situation nouvelle? comment Derek va petit à petit se dévoiler? Dasey fic terminée.
1. rêve

**disclaimer:**** les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent.**

**_remerciements:_**_ Je souhaite remercier tout particulièrement Ellana-san d'avoir accepté de relire mon texte ainsi que pour tous ses bons conseils._

**  
**

**Penchant retenu**

Chapitre 1 rêve

_Casey est avec un garçon ils ont un rendez vous, ils s'entendent à merveille, ils rient beaucoup tous les deux. La jeune fille se sent bien, pour l'occasion elle a mis sa jupe en jean préférée et son petit haut noir qui lui sied si bien. Elle ne voit pas le visage du garçon avec qui elle est. Mais ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment même, elle ne l'a jamais éprouvé avant. Son cœur bas très vite et elle a des papillons dans le ventre. Alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, les coléoptères explosent, tout son corps se met à trembler. Elle doit être vraiment accroché. Oui c'est çà. Elle n'est pas simplement amoureuse de ce garçon, comme elle a pu l'être de Max ou de Sam. Elle l'aime vraiment, son premier amour... leurs visages s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Elle lui sourit, elle va enfin pouvoir savoir qui il est... non! Pas lui!_

Casey se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver de Derek. « Ho non, ce n'était pas lui. » essaya de se convaincre la jeune fille. C'était impossible, comment pourrait elle rêver ou même être attirée par cet idiot de Derek. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de la faire enrager. Non, ce n'était pas Derek mais un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un mélange de ses acteurs préférés par exemple. Convaincue par ses arguments, Casey essaya de se rendormir, seulement le marchand de sable ne repasserait pas pour elle cette nuit. Les heures qui lui restaient à dormir, elle les passa à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit s'emmêlant dans les couvertures, à s'énerver, pour attendre finalement que le réveil sonne.

Comme tous les matins Casey se leva d'un bond, vêtue d'un pyjama confortable de couleur rose. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek endormi, ayant pour tout vêtement, un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu les images de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, si bien que le sang lui monta au visage. Elle le bouscula et referma la porte derrière elle. A travers la porte, Derek s'écria « Bonjour au fait! »

Casey se regarda dans le miroir, son visage était rouge de confusion, sa tension artérielle était au plus haut. Les deux mains sur le lavabo, elle ferma les yeux et souffla calmement par la bouche pour s'apaiser, elle pensait en son fort intérieur : « Eh bien, ma vieille, il faut te reprendre. »

Ce fut à la table du petit déjeuner, qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau en la présence de Derek. Lizzie et Edwin révisaient leur contrôle d'algèbre, concentrés tous deux sur leurs vieux livres de math, s'interrogeant l'un l'autre, inlassablement, sur les divers théorèmes qu'ils pensaient avoir en question. Consciente de chaque mouvement que faisait Derek. Casey essayait de masquer son trouble. Le nez dans son bol, elle n'osait pas lever les yeux sur lui de peur qu'il découvrît son désarroi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tète « redeviens toi-même, redeviens toi-même! Quelqu'un va finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose. »

D'ailleurs, depuis un moment déjà, la petite Marti la regardait fixement de ses grands yeux bleus.

« —Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Casey ce matin. Lui dit innocemment la fillette.

— C'est vrai, répliqua Nora, tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui?

— Non! Déclara précipitamment Casey, nous devons aborder un nouveau sujet en histoire et je tiens absolument à être présente.

— Tu es vraiment une geek. Pauvre Casey qui va rater le cours d'histoire. Railla Derek sous les ricanements d'Edwin.

— Mêles toi de tes affaires, tu veux, Derek. répondit sèchement Casey.

— Ta mère te propose de sécher les cours, et toi, tu refuses. Tu es vraiment nulle.

— Eh vous deux! Vous finirez cette discussion dans la voiture, il est temps de se rendre à l'école. dit George d'un ton désespéré.»

Les deux adolescents quittèrent ensemble la table du petit déjeuner, sous les soupirs des parents exaspérés, se demandant si, un jour, leur famille pourrait enfin retrouver un semblant de tranquillité.

Casey appréhendait de plus en plus, le moment où ils allaient se retrouver seuls dans la voiture. Très en colère, elle comptait bien régler son compte à Derek. Comme elle mettait sa ceinture de sécurité, le jeune homme bouclait lui aussi la sienne. Casey sentit sur sa main celle de Derek qui frôlait accidentellement sa peau. Elle retira sa main vivement. Ce geste étonna Derek, mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, tandis que ce contact avait, bizarrement, apaisé la jeune fille. Sur la peau, là ou leurs mains s'étaient touchées, Casey constatait qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son être.

Durant tout le trajet la jeune fille d'habitude si volubile, ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle avait les mains moites, jamais elle ne s'était vue aussi gênée, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son ventre se serrait de plus en plus. Heureusement le trajet jusqu'à l'école n'était pas très long. La voiture à peine garée, Casey se précipita vers l'entrée pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'objet de son trouble.

Parmi la foule des élèves, qui se rendaient au lycée ce lundi, Casey repéra Emily dans le hall. Difficile de rater la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés ce jour là, elle porte une veste rouge, on ne voyait qu'elle.

« — Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ce matin ? S'étonna son amie.

— Pourquoi ça se voit tant que ça? S'inquiéta Casey tandis qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux.

— Si tu te voyais, tu as l'air affolée et cernée…

— J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Chuchota Casey dans l'oreille d'Emily.

— Oui? Questionna Emily de plus en plus perplexe de l'attitude de son amie, et en quoi ce rêve te met dans un tel état?

— J'étais avec un garçon, et on avait un rendez vous enfin tu vois...confia Casey gênée, d'un coté, elle ne souhaitait pas révéler le nom du garçon à Emily, d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin d'en parler.

De plus en plus surprise Emily ironisa.

— J'en fais souvent des rêves comme ça moi aussi, et je n'en fais pas toute une affaire.

— Moi, je connais le garçon.

À ce moment là, la cloche indiquant le début des cours retentit.

— Casey, tu m'inquiète, là. S'amusa Emily, elle saisit le bras de son amie, l'entrainant avec elle, tu viens c'est l'heure d'aller en anglais tu m'expliqueras mieux plus tard.»

Pendant l'heure de cour, leur professeur, comme tous les lundis leur donna plusieurs exercices à faire en classe. Casey, qui connaissait les habitudes de leur professeur, avait déjà fait ces exercices, comme ça, histoire de s'avancer. Alors plutôt que de réviser les autres matières, comme d'ordinaire durant la première heure d'école de la semaine. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Était-elle vraiment attirée par Derek? Physiquement, elle ne le trouvait pas mal, il y avait mieux cela était certain, cependant elle aimait bien ses yeux surtout quand il souriait, ses mains aussi. Mentalement, il obtenait un zéro pointé. C'était le garçon qu'elle trouvait le plus détestable, le plus odieux qu'elle connaissait. Il était moqueur et froid, il manquait aussi de maturité, c'était évident.

Pourtant Casey savait que ce n'était que le dessus, en grattant un peu, elle avait parfois pu apercevoir un garçon sympa. Par exemple, la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés coincé tous les deux dans la salle de bain, durant la fête qu'ils donnaient. Ou à chaque fois qu'il était avec sa petite sœur, il était adorable. Toute à ses pensées, Casey ne vit pas l'heure défiler, bientôt la cloche sonna. Elle ramassa ses affaires et rejoignit Emily qui l'attendait devant la porte. Elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre sa discussion avec sa copine, car elle se doutait que celle-ci allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, afin de connaitre le nom du garçon de son rêve.

Lorsque les deux amies commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs casiers, elles croisèrent Derek et Ralph. Casey compris que de nouveau son sang lui montait au visage, elle essaya de se cacher derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux bruns. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'Emily s'en aperçoive, elle en éprouverait trop d'embarras.

« — Derek! cria Emily. Casey se sentit défaillir, elle crut que son amie s'était rendu compte qu'elle craquait pour Derek.

— Mais enfin, ça ne va pas!? Il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Implora Casey à voix basse.

— De quoi tu parles? Les lèvres d'Emily formèrent un « o » de surprise. Mais le jeune homme au blouson de cuir, en compagnie de Ralph, s'approchait dangereusement des deux amies.

— Tu te souviens du devoir que nous devons rendre en histoire. Il serait peut être temps de fixer une date pour se rencontrer tu ne crois pas? Revendiqua Emily un brin acide.

— Fais comme il te plaira je signerai sous ton nom. Répondit Derek

— Mais nous devions le faire ensemble.

— Demande à ta copine, la férue d'histoire, elle te donnera un coup de main.

Sur ces mots querelleurs il s'éloigna de sa démarche nonchalante, Ralph toujours collé derrière lui.

— Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire Emily. Commença Casey. Seulement Emily, qui avait remarqué la réaction de Casey à l'approche des deux garçons, avait autre chose en tête.

— J'ai trouvé qui est le garçon de tes rêves. Commença Emily triomphante.

— Quoi ? Comment ça tu as trouvé? S'étouffa la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

— J'ai vu la tête que tu faisais, quand il s'est approché de toi tu étai toute confuse. Gloussa Emily.

— Mais non, je t'assure que tu te trompes, tu penses que c'est...

— Ralph.

— Ralph? Euh. Casey surprise, hésitait à démentir.

— Aller, tu n'as pas de secret à avoir avec moi, tu étais mortifiée le temps qu'il était avec nous.»

Casey qui ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, pensait que finalement elle préférait qu'Emily croit qu'elle avait le béguin pour Ralph, finit par acquiescer.

Voilà j'espère que çà vous a plu.


	2. révélation

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

_Remerciement: je remercie encore une fois Ellana-san qui a eu la gentillesse de me conseiller._

Chapitre 2 : révélation

Un matin sur le trajet de l'école, Derek se moquait du caractère prudent de Casey.

« — Tu es tellement sage que tu ne serais pas capable de t'asseoir au fond de la classe, dit Derek d'un air espiègle. 

— C'est ce que tu crois ! Riposta la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

— Prouve-le, je te mets au défi de le faire, aujourd'hui, en cours d'histoire. Nous y sommes ensembles. Comme ça je pourrais vérifier. » Proposa l'insolent garçon, tout en garant la vieille voiture. Avant d'ouvrir la portière, Casey voulu lui serrer la main pour sceller leur accord, mais Derek refusa obstinément ce geste. « Comme à chaque fois » se dit Casey en son fort intérieur, déçue d'avoir manqué ce contact.

Ce jour là, Casey s'assit donc au dernier rang, à la place de Derek. Quand il pénétra dans la classe, elle l'attendait et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « tu vois ». Bien qu'il n'en ait nullement envie, Il fut donc obligé d'investir le siège habituel de Casey au premier rang. Durant tout le cours, il ne remarqua pas que Casey l'observait depuis le fond. Effectivement la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Derek, si bien qu'elle n'écouta même pas ce que disait le professeur. À l'interclasse, elle fut obligée de demander ses notes à Emily.

« — Mais à quoi tu pensais ? S'étonna son amie. Ne me dis rien, je sais. Le voilà qui se dirige vers nous. Eh Ralph ! Appela son amie. Le jeune homme s'approcha des deux copines.

— Quoi de neuf les filles ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

— Bon, moi, il faut que je parte. Déclara soudainement Emily en s'éloignant, les laissant seuls. Puis se retournant elle lança en direction de Ralph.

— Casey a très envie de voir le dernier film de Brad Pitt.

— C'est vrai que tu aimerais voir ce film ? Questionna Ralph, Casey acquiesça de la tête, elle maudissait intérieurement Emily de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation.

— Si tu veux on peut y aller ce soir…

— Ce soir je ne peux pas. Réagit immédiatement Casey, il faut que je garde les enfants. Derek voit Sally et les parents sont invités à manger chez les voisins. Expliqua la jeune fille soulagée de ne pas avoir à inventer une excuse stupide, du genre je dois me laver les cheveux, ou pire se rendre à ce rendez-vous parce qu'elle n'osait pas décliner l'offre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Casey pour occuper les enfants, avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au lit, avait organisé une partie de carte. Edwin n'était pas très attentif, il se levait sans cesse de sa chaise pour regarder dehors si son frère arrivait. En effet Derek avait dépassé le couvre feu, son cadet craignait que les parents arrivent avant lui. Il avait déjà fait promettre à Casey et Lizzie de ne pas dénoncer Derek, heureusement son inquiétude fut rapidement apaisée.

« — Venez voir Derek embrasse Sally ! » S'écria Edwin depuis le devant de la fenêtre. Les trois filles se précipitèrent pour le rejoindre. Sous la lumière du réverbère, Casey distingua Derek serrer sa petite amie dans ses bras et lui déposer sur ses lèvres des tous petits baisers très tendres, elle détesta cette sensation qui l'envahissait, cette antipathie qu'elle ressentait soudainement en cet instant même pour Sally. Elle était jalouse d'elle, pourtant elle aimait bien Sally, cependant, là, ici, maintenant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la voir disparaître, de sa vie et de celle de Derek.

« — Mais c'est répugnant ! S'exclama Marti. Ils mettent la langue ! Elle avait un air révolté.

Sa dernière remarque, autant que son expression dégoûtée, firent éclater de rire les trois autres. Lizzie entre deux gloussements dit à la petite fille sur le ton de la confidence. 

— Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Marti n'aimait pas du tout lorsque ses aînés se moquaient d'elle, elle se mit bientôt à bouder.Casey la voyant ainsi, se contint pour ménager la fierté toute enfantine de Marti, elle lui proposa de l'aider à se mettre en pyjamas et de lui lire une histoire.Quelques minutes plus tard, la fillette était au lit, Casey assise à côté d'elle lui lisait le conte que Marti avait préalablement choisi : la belle au bois dormant. 

« — c'est mon préféré. » Avait cru bon de révéler la petite fille. Lorsque que Casey arriva au bout de l'histoire. Le baiser pour réveiller la princesse arracha un « beurk ! » retentissant à la fillette. 

« — Dis moi, Casey tu as déjà embrassé un garçon avec la langue ? Questionna candidement Marti.

Casey ne savait pas comment éluder la question, elle jugea qu'il était préférable qu'elle réponde avec sincérité à cette requête.

— Effectivement, cela m'est déjà arrivé.

— Mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant ? Le timbre de Marti était inquiet. 

— Eh bien… commença Casey elle repensait à son premier baiser. Elle devait à peu prés avoir l'âge de Lizzie aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas été une réussite. Ça l'avait même un peu rebuté, tellement qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de recommencer avant longtemps. Mais assurément elle ne pouvait pas confier cela à Marti.

— Non, en fait ça peut parfois même être plutôt plaisant. Si l'on est amoureuse du garçon. A ce moment là, elle eu une image d'elle et Derek s'embrassant, elle réalisa qu'elle souhaiterait connaître le goût des ses baisers, cette pensée la fit rosir.

— Moi jamais je n'embrasserais un garçon sur la bouche. assura la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu changeras d'avis, tu verras. répondit Casey d'une voix douce. »

Elle déposa sur le front de la petite fille une bise retentissante. Puis lui remonta les couvertures sous le menton, enfin éteignit la lumière en refermant la porte, sans oublier d'intimer à la petite fille de faire de beaux rêves.

Sur le pas de la porte elle se heurta à Derek, qui venait lui aussi dire bonne nuit à Marti. Un instant seulement, même pas un quart de seconde, cela suffit pourtant à chavirer Casey. Derek lui lança un regard agacé, et lui fit une remarque moqueuse. Pourtant elle ne se mit pas en colère, pour la première fois, cela la peina, ces nouveaux sentiments la surprirent, voilà qu'elle n'écoutait pas en classe, qu'elle jalousait la petite amie de Derek, qu'elle avait des ambitions romantiques à l'égard de ce garçon qu'elle avait du mal supporter il y avait seulement quelques jours, et par dessus le marché une simple moquerie l'attristait. 

La semaine suivante, Casey ne s'expliquait toujours pas, pourquoi elle songeait sans cesse à lui, elle avait bien une idée mais refusait de l'admettre. Un soir Derek lui demanda un service, laver la vaisselle à sa place pour qu'il puisse sortir un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre Sally. Comme il savait si bien le faire, il la charma, ce qui indubitablement la perturba et lorsque pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, cela la troubla plus encore. Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine faire la corvée à sa place. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que cela était possible ? Est ce que cela était envisageable ? L'aimait-elle ? Casey se mit au lit avec cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin à son réveil, Casey n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête ou plutôt une personne : Derek. Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée et les jours suivants, chaque situation lui rappelait le jeune homme, elle avait son prénom sur le bout de la langue. Le jeudi, elle eu même l'audace de s'asseoir à cote de lui à la cantine, Emily crut que Casey était venue s'installer ici pour Ralph, elle s'arrangea pour que tout le monde quitte la table afin de laisser Casey et son présumé béguin en tête à tête, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de tellement satisfaire Derek qui se leva en pestant. Casey se plût à supposer que c'était parce qu'il avait envie de rester auprès d'elle. Finalement elle s'avoua qu'elle l'aimait, et malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien y faire. 

L'euphorie dans laquelle l'avait plongée, la découverte d'être amoureuse, céda vite place à de la tristesse dès qu'elle eut la certitude de ne pas être aimée en retour. Sans compter que la situation n'était pas des plus simples. Même si par chance il lui rendait son amour (Casey ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet), jamais Derek ne lui montrerait aucune marque d'affection, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela se produise un jour. Dans l'éventualité où ils commenceraient une relation, ils devraient la garder secrète. En effet leurs parents étaient mariés Elle imaginait mal, sa mère et George accepter que leur enfants respectifs aient un engagement amoureux l'un avec l'autre, cela deviendrait inévitablement compliqué, extrêmement difficile à vivre pour tout le monde. Elle réussit à se convaincre qu'il valait mieux que les choses restent ainsi, ça éviterait bien des problèmes et des discutions.


	3. en attendant le sommeil

**disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

_remerciement:__ je remercie encore et toujours Ellana-san, pour sa gentillesse, pour sa rapidité à me relire et pour tous ses conseils._

Chapitre 2 En attendant le sommeil

Quelques jours plus tard. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Après un repas mouvementé, au grand dam de George. Les échanges acerbes des deux plus vieux adolescents avaient été arbitrés par la sœur de l'une et le frère de l'autre. Finalement, Nora avait envoyé tout le monde dans sa chambre. Désormais calme, toute la maison était endormie ou presque.

_Casey_

Casey avait pris conscience de ses véritables sentiments envers Derek. Elle avait définitivement accepté le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Un soir, par la fenêtre, elle avait vu Derek embrasser sa petite amie : Sally. Casey avait immédiatement senti un petit pincement au cœur, qui, bien que minuscule, lui faisait extrêmement mal au point de lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence, elle qui connaissait assez peu ce sentiment, elle était extrêmement jalouse. Elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. C'était Sally qu'il embrassait, c'était Sally qui connaissait le goût de ses lèvres. C'était avec Sally qu'il se montrait sous son meilleur jour. Elle, n'avait droit qu'à des railleries et des moqueries. Elle avait l'estomac serré à chaque fois qu'il était méchant avec elle. Une preuve de plus, à son avis, qu'il supportait à peine sa présence dans la maison. Aucun espoir de voir enfin son rêve se matérialiser. Elle avait naturellement réalisé, qu'ils n'étaient pas fais l'un pour l'autre. Elle était condamnée à vivre avec son secret. De son côté Emily n'avait pas oublié leur conversation à propos de Ralph, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des plans afin que Casey se retrouve seule avec lui. Casey, qui s'était désormais résignée, devant l'enthousiasme de son amie à jouer les marieuses, n'osait pas la décevoir en lui disant que finalement il ne l'intéressait plus. Du moins pendant ce temps, Emily ne voyait pas l'attachement grandissant de Casey envers Derek.

Elle avait appris à se maîtriser, maintenant elle n'était plus gênée en la présence de Derek. Non, elle se délectait seulement de chaque instant passé à ses cotés, de chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque frôlement, chaque sourire de son bien aimé, lui réchauffait le cœur.

Combien de temps allait-elle tenir comme cela ?

Voila à quoi réfléchissait Casey avant de s'endormir. Tous les soirs, c'était la même chose, elle enfilait son pyjama, ouvrait ses livres de classes, révisait pour les cours du lendemain, ensuite elle éteignait la lumière, se pelotonnait dans ses couvertures et rêvait de Derek.

_Derek_

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les pieds croisés. Derek, vêtu de sa tenue de nuit, attendait le sommeil. Toutes sortes d'images défilaient dans sa tête. Sa première pensée était pour Sally, sa petite amie. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, c'était une fille bourrée d'humour et vraiment superbe, ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds alors qu'il l'embrassait. Une fois de plus, il était content de lui, il avait vu l'admiration dans les yeux de son petit frère quand il lui avait présenté Sally. Son orgueil était encore flatté par le respect de son cadet pour ses conquêtes féminines. Edwin était encore jeune, il en était seulement à sa première petite amie, pour laquelle il était venu lui demander des conseils afin de concrétiser. Toujours aussi soucieux de bien faire, Edwin avait retranscrit tous les bons conseils de Derek sur un horrible papier jaune, d'ailleurs à ce sujet où étaient donc passés tous ces feuillets ? Derek aimerait y jeter un œil à l'occasion, juste pour vérifier un détail ou deux, on ne savait jamais. Il était perfectionniste pour deux choses : les filles et le hockey. Ainsi, tout naturellement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la stratégie à adopter pour le match de samedi. Cette année, il voulait absolument la coupe. Il pourrait voir dans les gradins l'enthousiasme de ses supporters, et au milieu d'eux il se plaisait à imaginer une certaine jeune fille brune. Maintenant le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à arriver, comme tous les soirs, depuis qu'il connaissait Casey. Derek réservait ses dernières rêveries du soir à la fille qui dormait de l'autre côté du couloir. Pourquoi? Il ne saurait le dire, en fait il refusait de se l'avouer, de voir la vérité en face. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise et à laquelle il ne pouvait déroger. Dans tous les cas demain il trouverait une nouvelle manière de la faire enrager. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour attirer son attention.

Dans la maison endormie, deux adolescents, nourrissaient les mêmes espoirs à l'égard l'un de l'autre. Ils se trouvaient seulement à quelques mètres, et pourtant ils ne se doutaient même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents qu'ils le croyaient. Après tout ne songeaient ils pas à la même éventualité?


	4. fête

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.

_Remerciement: Merci mille fois Ellana-san ma beta._

Chapitre 4 : fête

_« Laisse-moi faire. »_

_Derek se place derrière Casey, tendant la main afin de prendre la souris. La jeune fille n'ôte pas la sienne, elle n'en a pas envie, le cœur battant elle attend de voir ce qui va se passer. Finalement la main de Derek se pose sur la sienne. Alors qu'il se trouve toujours derrière elle._

_« C'est comme s'il me prenait dans ses bras, pense Casey, sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment çà. Qu'à cela ne tienne, fermons les yeux et profitons de cet instant. »_

_« Et voila! » Annonce Derek, en retirant sa main, le site affiche maintenant la page qu'ils recherchaient._

_Le moment a été court, trop court, mais cela n'empêche pas Casey de le ressasser inlassablement. Elle s'est sentie si proche de lui, s'était-il aperçu du tremblement qui agitait son corps tandis qu'il la touchait ?_

* * *

« — Casey ? Casey ? Tu m'entends ? demandait Emily en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son amie.

— Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Essaya de se justifier Casey.

— Tu sais que je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais tu pensais à Ralph, n'est ce pas? Eh bien j'ai des nouvelles. Ce soir, il y a une fête chez Amy, et ton prince charmant y sera, et tu sais quoi il espère t'y voir, il me l'a dit ce matin. Expliqua Emily rayonnante.

— Ha... Derek sera la? Questionna Casey encore dans son monde. Sur le visage d'Emily se peignit de la stupeur. Il faudrait qu'elle soit plus prudente à l'avenir.

— Qu'est ce que ca peut bien faire? S'étonna la plus brune des deux. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un rendez vous avec Sally. Il ne sera pas là ce soir. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce coté là, il ne te ridiculisera pas. »

* * *

Pour leur rendez-vous, Derek avait choisi d'amener Sally boire un verre au Smelly Nellie's. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation, son portable se mit à sonner, sur l'écran Derek s'aperçut que l'appel venait de Casey. Un court instant il fut tenté de répondre, afin d'enguirlander Casey. Mais il remarqua l'agacement sur le visage de sa petite amie. Il se résolut alors à éteindre son portable. Au moment où, le serveur apportait leurs consommations, Ralph entra dans le café, suivi de sa bande de copains.

« — Eh ! Ralph ! Interpella Derek, tout en agitant sa main.

— Salut, vous deux. répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant de leur table.

— Tu n'es pas à la fête d'Amy, ce soir ? Je croyais que tu devais y retrouver Casey. Interrogea Derek avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

— Tu parles, elle a vite fait de se débarrasser de moi quand ce bellâtre est arrivé. Se défendit Ralph.

— Un bellâtre ? Casey ? Tu m'intrigues. Ajouta la jolie blonde.

— Oui, je crois qu'il est dans ton lycée, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Brad. expliqua Ralph à Sally Puis se tournant vers Derek. La prochaine fois, je t'écouterai, quand tu me déconseilleras de sortir avec une fille, même si je la trouve super mignonne. déclara Ralph en s'éloignant.

— Elle est avec Brad, il faut absolument aller à cette fête. S'affola Sally.

— De quoi est ce que tu veux parler ? On n'est pas bien ici ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal, à moins que tu aies des vues sur ce Brad. Rétorqua Derek suspicieux.

—Tu veux arrêter de jouer les jaloux ? Ce Brad, comme tu dis, n'est pas un garçon très recommandable. Un soir, il a fait boire une de mes amies et ensuite il a profité d'elle. Raconta Sally tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

— Profiter d'elle comment ? Il n'a quand même pas... S'inquiéta Derek.

— Si, exactement ce que tu penses. Derek se leva précipitamment et suivit Sally vers la sortie.

— C'est Casey qui a essayé de me joindre tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose par ma faute je ne ...

— Écoute ta messagerie. Avant de t'imaginer quoi que se soit. L'interrompit Sally.

— Il n'y a aucun message. Constata Derek. Tiens, je te donne le portable pendant que je conduis. Essaie de lui téléphoner. Joignant le geste à la parole, Derek tendit son appareil à Sally.

— Elle ne répond pas. La voix angoissée de Sally, ne rassura pas le jeune homme.

Ce soir là, les rues étaient désertes Derek appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il était terriblement inquiet pour Casey et espérait arriver à temps. Bientôt, il se gara devant la maison d'Amy. La fête battait son plein. Derek pénétra dans l'entrée, suivit de près par Sally, il fut tout de suite alpagué par des gars de son équipe. La musique était tellement forte, qu'il entendait à peine ce que lui disait son coéquipier.

« Derek ! Viens t'amuser avec nous on ne pensait pas que tu allais venir.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, Derek demanda, ou plutôt hurla, pour se faire entendre :

— Où est Casey?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu. S'étonna son interlocuteur. D'habitude tu ne fais pas aussi grand cas d'elle. »

Mais la main de Sally lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« — Regarde. » Derek fut déçu quand il vit que ce n'était qu'Emily que lui indiquait le doigt de Sally. Toutefois il se dirigeait vers elle, il ne prit même pas le temps de la saluer.

« — Où est Casey?! lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille.

Étonnée, Emily lui signala.

—Tu pourrais dire bonjour, tu ne crois pas.

— Où est Casey?! Répéta Derek de plus en plus énervé.

— Je ne sais pas où elle est.

— Ecoute, il faut vraiment que tu me dises où est Casey. Le regard de Derek était suppliant à présent. Emily finalement consentit à lui révéler

— Casey est monté au premier depuis plus d'une heure, avec ce garçon, Brad, qu'elle vient de rencontrer.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher ! Se fâcha Derek. »

L'attrapant par le bras, Sally lui indiqua les escaliers. Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver au premier. Plusieurs couples se bécotaient dans le couloir. Il semblait que tous les ados qui sortaient ensembles dans cette fête se soient donnés rendez-vous dans ce lieu enfumé et mal éclairé.

Derek sépara un garçon et une fille qui avait l'air particulièrement collés.

« — Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille brune, aux cheveux long, avec les yeux bleus, à peu prés de cette taille là ? Questionna Derek.

— Si tu cherches ta petite amie. Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. répondit le garçon. Mais regarde si elle n'est pas entrain d'embrasser un autre gars là bas. Railla-t-il»

En s'approchant de la fin du corridor, une fille de maigre corpulence les interpella pour leur indiquer que, s'ils voulaient aller aux toilettes, il allait falloir retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Une fille était enfermée dedans depuis plus d'une demi-heure et elle refusait catégoriquement d'en sortir.

Derek regarda Sally, il voyait bien qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Il frappa le rectangle de bois blanc.

« — Casey! Ouvre cette porte !

Il entendit à travers le battant une petite voix pleine de larmes.

— Derek c'est toi!?

— Oui c'est moi. Ouvre la porte, je suis venu te chercher. »

Un déclic se fit entendre. Casey les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés, avec le maquillage qui avait coulé sur les joues, apparut. Derek n'aurait jamais cru être aussi soulagé de la voir. Dès quelle le vit, Casey lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre elle. Derek surpris par ce contact soudain, ne sut pas comment réagir. Tandis que l'odeur vanillée des cheveux de Casey lui chatouillait les narines, il hésita entre passer ses bras autour de sa taille et profiter de ce moment, ou la repousser. Sally, qui les observait, ainsi qu'un excès d'orgueil, lui fit choisir la deuxième solution, il ne voulait pas que Casey croie qu'il éprouvait un quelconque sentiment envers elle.

Dans la voiture, Derek se frottait la main, il venait de mettre le plus beau coup de poing de sa vie, en plein dans le nez de ce Brad. Une fois l'autre à terre, il s'était penché vers lui disant entre ses dents, assez bas pour que Casey ne puisse pas l'entendre : « Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, je te tue.

— Tu t'en sors mieux que moi ce soir. Avait déblatéré le détestable garçon. Deux filles pour toi tout seul. Laquelle tu me laisse, la blonde ou la brune ? Pour toute réponse Derek lui avait craché au visage.

Une fois rentrés à la maison. Derek ne put plus contenir sa colère.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec ce type. ? Et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

— Je n'avais plus de batterie. Elle a lâché juste après que tu aies refusé mon appel. Riposta Casey sur les nerfs. Et puis, au départ il me plaisait. Dragueur, sûr de lui, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

— Il parait qu'il fait boire les filles, pour ensuite abuser d'elles, tu as été vraiment imprudente. Repartit fébrilement Derek

— Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Se défendit Casey, elle n'allait pas laisser Derek lui faire la morale.

— c'est pour çà que je t'ai récupéré enfermée dans des toilettes plus que douteuses, complètement terrorisée. Répliqua le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

— Chaque fois qu'il m'apportait un verre, je le vidais dans la plante derrière moi. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Casey. Il m'intéressait, alors je ne voulais pas paraitre trop prude. Il m'a emmenée au premier. Il a commencé par m'embrasser, à se faire de plus en plus pressant. Il avait les mains partout, je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire non. La voix de Casey se brisa alors qu'elle racontait à Derek et Sally sa mésaventure. Finalement, comme il ne voulait pas comprendre je lui ai envoyé un bon coup de genou là ou je pense. Ensuite je me suis caché dans la salle de bain parce qu'il m'avait promis, lorsqu'il se roulait sur le sol de douleur, qu'il m'aurait. J'avais tellement peur que je ne voulais plus en sortir.

— Eh bien, la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de suivre un garçon que tu ne connais pas. » Conclut sèchement Derek tout en prenant Sally dans ses bras.

Avant de prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, Casey se retourna et regarda les deux amoureux, elle leur sourit tristement, les voir ainsi la rendait si jalouse. Elle leur murmura simplement.

« — Merci. »

* * *


	5. règles de conduite

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Notes : vous retrouverez des éléments de l'épisode Les amours des frères Ventury (_Derek's School of Dating_) notamment des répliques de la traduction française, elles sont entre guillemets.

_Betalecture : Ellana-san_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Règles de conduite

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Casey se sentit beaucoup mieux, les événements de la veille l'avaient évidemment pas mal affectée, mais elle savait faire la part des choses, ça aurait pu être pire. Le garçon ne lui avait finalement pas fait grand-chose, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait le robinet de la douche, elle repensa au coup de genou qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait presque envie de rire en se remémorant la tête qu'il avait faite, tordu de douleur sur le plancher de ce couloir mal éclairé. Au moment où elle ôta son vieux pyjama, autre chose lui donna du baume au cœur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Derek s'était préoccupé d'elle. Hier soir, il était venu la récupérer, pensant que le pire avait pu lui arriver. Bon, bien sur c'était sous l'influence de Sally, mais quand même n'avait-il pas frappé le garçon ? « Son preux chevalier est venu la sauver » cette dernière formule la fit éclater de rire, alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau.

Lors du souper familial, Nora et George interrogèrent les deux adolescents sur leur soirée de la veille. Casey essaya d'envoyer des signaux à Derek, ses yeux exprimaient clairement, « parle et je vais te rendre la vie impossible » le jeune homme en était venu à la conclusion, qu'il valait mieux être discret sur ce sujet raconta simplement qu'ils étaient allés à une fête et qu'ils étaient rentrés ensembles, tout en se disputant, comme toujours. Tous deux se doutaient bien, que les parents avaient du entendre leurs éclats et ils ne souhaitaient pas éluder la question, pour ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille et les inciter à poser des questions encore plus personnelles. Casey redoutait que sa mère découvrît qu'elle avait été imprudente alors qu'elle lui avait mainte fois répété qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, Derek lui redoutait que toute la famille sache qu'il avait été rudement inquiet pour Casey, ce qui affaiblirait sa réputation, de garçon particulièrement cool.

Sur ce, Edwin sortit sa liste sur les conseils de drague de Derek, toutefois il ne voyait pas son ainé lui faire des signes.

« — Derek j'aimerais t'interroger sur un point ou deux. Signala Edwin qui n'avait pas compris les gestes de son frère lui intimant de ranger ses feuillets.

— Qu'est ce c'est ? demanda Casey, intriguée par l'échange silencieux des garçons Venturi. Derek passa un doigt sur sa gorge en regardant son cadet, ses yeux exprimaient clairement « je vais te tuer ».

Edwin voyant qu'il avait commis un impair, rangea précipitamment les fameux papiers jaunes dans sa poche.

— Ce n'est rien, c'est juste les techniques de drague que Derek m'a enseigné...

— Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Derek. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas lorsque l'on te dit de te taire !

Casey s'amusait réellement à présent.

— Donne les moi, Edwin, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ça ressemble. Les taquina Casey, le fait était qu'elle avait rudement envie de les lire ces techniques, juste pour voir si l'attitude de Derek à son égard avait une explication dans ces pages.

— Alors çà, sûrement pas, répliqua Derek rouge de colère, Edwin tu vas me brûler ce truc immédiatement.

Ce fut tout confus que le jeune adolescent se leva pour aller déposer dans la cheminée son précieux guide.

— Je me demande ce que tu as de si important à nous cacher, pour tu forces Edwin à le bruler. » Casey, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, formait déjà un plan pour découvrir ce que Derek avait mis tant d'énergie à cacher

— On ne pourrait pas avoir un repas plus tranquille, pour une fois. Déclara George exaspéré.»

Le repas terminé, la table débarrassée, la vaisselle lavée et rangée. Casey se rendit dans la chambre de Lizzie, c'était première partie de son plan, elle la savait assez proche d'Edwin, elle saurait peut-être ce que contenait les feuillets.

« — Lizzie, est ce que tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans ces feuilles ? interrogea Casey essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas s'y intéresser tant que çà.

— Un peu, Edwin m'en a parlé. D'ailleurs ces techniques de drague comme il les appelle se sont révélées désastreuses, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il y tenait tant, malgré le fait que je lui ai indiqué, qu'il valait mieux être naturel plutôt que de jouer un rôle. répondit Lizzie, était nonchalamment allongée sur son lit, et dévorait un livre dont elle avait à peine levé le nez durant toute sa tirade.

—Et alors raconte, dis moi ce qu'il y avait dedans? La voix de Casey se faisait de plus en plus pressante. D'étonnement Lizzie arrêta radicalement de lire, referma son bouquin d'un geste et s'assit pour mieux regarder sa sœur en face.

— Tu vois Casey, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ce contient ce fichu traité. Mais si ça t'intéresse. »

La voix se Lizzie se fit plus malicieuse, du reste Casey voyait la commissure de ses lèvres former un début de sourire.

« — Je sais où Edwin a mis le double, il a tout recopié dans un cahier au propre, ses notes selon lui étaient brouillons il n'arrivait plus a s'y retrouver.

Casey attrapa sa sœur par les épaules.

— Vas me chercher ce cahier immédiatement et rapporte le moi. Intima Casey à sa petite sœur.

Lizzie présuma que sa sœur n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal pour être aussi obsédée par ces idioties.

— Tu es folle, il l'a mis sous son matelas et il est dans sa chambre en ce moment je te rappelle.

Cependant il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Lizzie de ne pas apporter son aide à sa sœur quand elle en avait besoin.

— Si tu veux, je veux bien l'attirer hors de sa chambre, pendant ce temps tu iras prendre ce qui t'intéresse. » Sur ces mots, Lizzie sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'Edwin, afin de l'attirer au salon sur un prétexte quelconque. Une fois les deux ados en bas de l'escalier, Casey se faufila dans la chambre d'Edwin et fouilla sous son matelas. Sa main rencontra aussitôt quelque chose de dur, elle referma ses doigts dessus, tira le précieux objet jusqu'a elle, et y jeta coup d'œil rapide c'est bien ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle sortit de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible et se refugia dans la sécurité de sa chambre, afin de s'atteler tranquillement à sa lecture.

Lorsqu'elle referma le cahier Casey était parfaitement joyeuse, sous le titre de « manuel de drague des Venturi » plusieurs phrases retinrent son attention, lui redonnant espoir. Comme « Technique de l'homme glaçon », « Méchant et froid elles adorent ça ». N'est ce pas l'attitude que Derek avait toujours adopté envers elle ? Elle n'avait pu que rarement rencontrer le gentil Derek. Facette de sa personnalité qui selon toute vraisemblance, il lui cachait. Mais surtout la formule « Il faut éviter de devenir l'ami confident » expliquait pourquoi il avait toujours refusé la main qu'elle lui avait plusieurs fois tendue en signe d'amitié, la repoussant, encore et encore, menant ainsi toute l'évolution de leur relation. Pourtant tout n'était pas gagné, Casey connaissait assez Derek maintenant, pour savoir que l'amener à admettre qu'elle n'était pas que la fille agaçante, qui était venue s'installer dans sa maison, ne serait pas facile. Peut être devrait elle essayer de dévoiler ses sentiments, ainsi elle pourrait éventuellement percer la carapace.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle se rendait à la salle de bain, pour un petit brossage de dents. Elle aperçut l'occupant de la chambre qu'elle avait cambriolée un peu plus tôt complètement paniqué retournant son matelas, sortant toutes ses affaires de ses tiroirs. Demain elle devrait remettre le cahier en place elle n'aimait pas voir Edwin dans cet état là.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

J'ai une petite info à vous donner, j'ai découvert récemment un forum en français sur la série il en est encore à ses balbutiements mais ça vaut le coup d'aller s'y inscrire et d'y participer l'adresse est la suivante :lifewithderekorderek./ sans www.

Pour les rewiewer anonymes laissez moi s'il vous plait votre adresse mail pour je puisse vous répondre.

Quant à moi je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures.


	6. dans la tête de Sally

**disclaimer:** les personnages de m'appartiennent pas.

_betalecture; Ellana-san (que je remercie chaleuresement)_

Chapitre 6: dans la tête de Sally

* * *

Ce jour là, Sally était heureuse, la journée avait bien commencée. Tout d'abord sa voiture avait démarré du premier coup aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, c'est le moins qu'on pût dire. Surtout lorsque l'on savait que le moteur ne se mettait à ronronner qu'au cinquième tour de clef, au moins. Ensuite, sur la route qui l'emmenait chez Derek, comme par enchantement, tous les feux étaient verts, une véritable chance. Ce qui évitait à la jeune fille de s'impatienter devant ces horribles lumières rouges, surtout qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir Derek. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit tellement elle était nerveuse à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'elle sonna à la porte de son petit ami. Ils allaient passer une merveilleuse journée, elle le sentait, elle le savait, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, à la place de voir le sourire de Derek comme elle s'y attendait, ce fut le visage malveillant de Casey qui l'accueillit.

« — Ha, c'est toi. lui dit la jeune fille d'un ton taciturne. Ne reste pas là, entre. »

Sally était surprise de ce traitement. Casey et elle n'étaient-elles pas amies ? Il y avait quelques temps, sa sinistre interlocutrice l'avait même aidée à sortir avec Derek. Heureusement Derek apparut avec son beau sourire, celui qu'elle espérait voir depuis ce matin à son réveil. Dieu ce qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle ainsi. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour, un petit bisou tout gentil sur les lèvres. Une toux se fit entendre, c'était Casey qui semblait s'étouffer.

« — Ce n'est rien, ne faites pas attention à moi, j'ai juste avalé ma salive de travers. Leur signala Casey, avec la main devant la bouche.

— On devrait y aller Derek, proposa Sally. »

Elle avait prévu de lui montrer un endroit qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait, c'était une surprise. Sally préparait cette sortie depuis plus d'une semaine, tout devait être parfait, elle souhaitait lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui au cours de la journée, et elle était considérablement nerveuse à cette idée. Derek n'avouait pas facilement ses sentiments, ce genre de déclaration pourrait le faire fuir.

À ce moment là Marti arriva avec un dvd.

« — Smerek, tu m'avais promis qu'on regarderait ce film aujourd'hui. Supplia la petite fille.

—Où as tu trouvé ce dvd? répondit Derek entre ses dents, regardant fixement Casey, il l'avait justement caché pour avoir la paix et pouvoir se rendre à cette escapade avec Sally.

—Ho, je l'ai trouvé dans le placard de la cuisine. Répartit Casey avec aplomb. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sortir Derek, les parents sont partis et ils nous ont confiés la bonne marche de la maison, à tous les deux. » Casey lui lançait un regard accusateur. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sally. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Casey, cette fille devait manigancer quelque chose, elle n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable envers elle. D'habitude elle était plutôt sympa. Sally était vraiment perplexe.

Quelques instants plus tard. Après une brève discussion entre les deux amoureux, Derek résigné glissait le dvd dans le lecteur, Sally fulminait, Casey et Marti avaient gagné. Ils restaient là à regarder la télévision un samedi ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sur le canapé, Marti s'était assise entre son frère et elle. Ils n'étaient même pas proches. Décidément ça devenait de pire en pire. En plus, Casey avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se ferait un malin plaisir de lui effacer, cependant Sally n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Casey n'en finissait pas de lui lancer des piques, de lui parler de Patrick son ex-copain, de lui demander si elle l'avait vu récemment, si elle pensait toujours à lui, et bien d'autres choses encore, vraisemblablement elle voulait la mettre mal à l'aise ou alors elle voulait qu'elle sorte de son calme apparent. Derek avait raison elle pouvait sacrement être agaçante quand elle le voulait. A partir d'aujourd'hui elle ne défendrait plus Casey quand Derek se plaindrait d'elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, exaspérée elle finit par glisser à l'oreille de Derek.

« — Fais quelque chose s'il te plait je n'en peux plus. »

Le jeune homme se leva alors et demanda à Casey de le suivre dans la cuisine. Du salon, elle put entendre parfaitement leur conversation. Surtout que Derek ne parlait pas à Casey, il lui criait carrément dessus, et Casey évidemment répondait sur le même ton. Sally pouvait parfaitement entendre leur conversation de sa place.

« — Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?! Commença son petit ami.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler ! rétorqua Casey. »

En plus elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre pensait Sally, en définitive elle ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, elle était réellement étonnée de l'attitude de Casey. Cette dernière devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison de se comporter de cette manière.

« — Ne fais l'innocente tu as été odieuse toute la matinée avec Sally, c'est quoi ton nouveau plan, être la plus imbuvable possible ? Continua une voix masculine. »

Bien dit Derek, continue comme ça ! Encouragea mentalement Sally. Désormais, elle pouvait distinguer des reniflements, Sally tendit un peu plus l'oreille, oui c'est bien ce qu'elle craignait Casey s'était mise à pleurer. La voix larmoyante Casey s'adressait à Derek

« — Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Alors là, Sally hallucinait, cette fille qui criait haut et fort qu'elle ne supportait pas Derek, lui demandait maintenant pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Sally attendait de voir ce qu'allait répondre Derek à cette question stupide. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait et ce quelle vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Casey était dos à elle, Derek lui faisait face et il avait l'air… Comment décrire cela…troublé. Oui, c'était bien ça, il était déconcerté par la dernière réplique de Casey et ce qu'il affirma d'une voix hésitante en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa rivale lui convint moins encore.

« — Je ne te déteste pas.»

Je ne déteste pas, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? S'interrogea Sally. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle n'avait qu'une envie : être seule pour réfléchir. Elle posa les yeux sur la petite Marti, qui comme elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. La petite fille avait les yeux écarquillés, Sally lui souffla

« — Désolée Marti, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose, il faut que je parte.

—Attends, tu ne veux pas voir s'il va l'embrasser ? » La questionna innocemment la petite fille en lui montrant le téléviseur.

Ouf, un instant Sally avait cru qu'elle lui parlait de Derek et Casey. D'une voix tremblante, Sally marmonna que, non, elle devait filer immédiatement. Puis sans demander son reste, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois assise derrière son volant, Sally laissa ses larmes couler, elle tourna la clé, mais cette fois sa vieille voiture ne démarra pas du premier tour, elle s'acharna sur son accélérateur et finalement le moteur se fit entendre. Ce matin, elle était si joyeuse, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Bien sûr que Derek ne lui avouerait jamais son amour en retour, puisqu'il en aimait une autre et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il parlait si souvent d'elle, à chaque fois il y faisait allusion d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de glisser Casey dans la conversation, il y avait aussi ce soir là, où ils s'étaient rendus à cette fête. Cette façon que Casey avait eu de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait bien vu que son petit ami n'avait pas été fâché de ce contact, bien au contraire, il avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Oui, Sally avait compris. Son petit ami sur lequel elle fondait tant d'espoirs, ne formait aucun projet pour eux deux, elle n'était qu'une fille de transit pour se prouver à lui même et aux autres, que non, il n'était pas du tout attiré par sa demi-sœur. Ça allait être dur, mais il fallait qu'elle retourne chez Derek pour qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux. Sally mit donc son clignotant et fit demi-tour. Cette fois ci lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte elle était tout aussi anxieuse que ce matin, mais pas pour les même raisons, malheureusement.

Cette fois ci c'est Derek qui ouvrit la porte.

Cette fois ci aussi il lui sourit, son sourire n'était pas exactement le même que ce matin, pas le beau sourire qui veut dire je suis heureux de te voir mais plutôt le sourire gêné qui signifie excuse moi.

Cette fois ci elle ne sourit pas elle en retour à son petit ami. Sa gorge était sèche, elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, finalement elle réussit à articuler :

« — Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

Avez vous aimé le fait que je choisisse de raconter l'histoire du point de vu de Sally? Laissez moi vos impressions dans une petite rewiew.

* * *


	7. rupture et

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Betalecture : Ellana-san

Chapitre 7: rupture et…

* * *

« — Il faut qu'on parle. »

À ces mots deux têtes s'étaient retournées depuis le canapé, pour regarder le couple d'adolescents.

Comme tout le monde, Derek savait que lorsque ces quelques mots étaient prononcés par sa petite amie, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Il se retourna pour observer son frère et sa demi-sœur qui visionnaient désormais le fameux film de Marti. La petite fille n'avait pas pu, finalement, savoir si les personnages s'étaient embrassés, elle était à ce moment même profondément endormie, assise, dans une position peu confortable entre Edwin et Lizzie. Se sentir ainsi espionné ne plaisait pas vraiment au jeune homme, il prit donc son ton le plus autoritaire.

« — Vous deux montez dans vos chambres et emportez Marti avec vous. »

Lizzie et Edwin qui voyaient bien que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter, et bien qu'ils désiraient connaître la suite de leur conversation, se levèrent en soupirant et prirent les escaliers. La petite fille solidement emportée sur le dos de son grand frère.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls. Derek entreprit de présenter ses excuses à Sally.

« — Écoute Sally, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Casey elle aussi va te présenter ses excuses, elle m'a promis qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Tu n'aurais pas du partir aussi subitement.Dit-il en essayant de lui voler un baiser. »

Mais la jeune fille se recula. Derek n'avait pas l'air très à son aise, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du refuser de rester à la maison et sortir avec Sally, maintenant il fallait qu'il recolle les morceaux. Mais Sally n'avait pas l'air d'accepter ses excuses, il la vit inspirer comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire lui coûtait un grand effort.

« Pourquoi as tu déconseillé à Ralph de sortir avec Casey ? » finit-elle par demander. Derek était assez surpris par cette question, il croyait sincèrement que Sally allait lui reprocher son attitude de ce matin, finalement elle lui posait cette question à laquelle il n'avait pas tellement envie de répondre, puisqu'il n'avait même pas sûr de connaitre la réponse. Devant son silence, Sally devint plus insistante.

« — Derek s'il te plait réponds moi. Ce n'est pas si difficile. De plus en plus déconcerté Derek décida de ne pas mentir.

— Je ne sais pas, Sally, je n'en ai aucune idée. murmura-t-il en dernier ressort. Il ne croisait plus son regard il gardait la tête baissée.

Sally se rendait compte que la tristesse l'envahissait, elle avait eu si peur de ce genre de réponse, presque un chuchotement, presque un aveu, elle aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il lui jure qu'il se moquait bien, de avec qui sortait Casey. Mais au lieu de cela, il était tout penaud comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

— Pose-toi la question, alors. Répartit-elle d'une voix qui avait du mal à contenir son désespoir. Je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir.

— Mais pourquoi nous ne sommes pas bien ensemble ? Contesta le jeune homme.

— Lorsque tu auras trouvé les raisons qui t'ont poussé à empêcher ton ami d'entamer une relation avec Casey. Tu comprendras pourquoi. »

Malgré son souhait de ne pas pleurer, les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir formaient à présent des sillons sur son visage. Sally déposa sur les lèvres de Derek un dernier baiser avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la maison.

Apres le départ de Sally, Derek s'assit sur son vieux fauteuil, il était déçu du tour qu'avaient pris les évènements entre eux. Il appréciait réellement cette fille. Mais bizarrement cette séparation ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Hier, on lui aurait dit qu'il se moquerait de rompre avec Sally il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il n'avait jamais eu une petite amie comme elle. C'était une fille vraiment géniale.

Le passage que Marti adorait tant : celui où le prince réveillait la princesse par un baiser, s'affichait à présent sur l'écran du téléviseur. Pourtant le salon était vide à présent. Le dernier occupant venait de quitter son siège favori, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille voir son meilleur ami, pour se détendre un peu, penser à autre chose. Une petite partie de Babe Raider le tentait tout particulièrement.

* * *

Depuis ce matin Casey n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, la façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire « je ne te déteste pas », l'avait complètement chamboulée, puis il y avait eu le départ de Sally sans même leur dire au revoir. Casey avait des remords de s'être comportée ainsi, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler, elle avait voulu absolument que Derek ne parte pas une fois de plus avec elle. Elle avait souhaité déclencher une dispute entre les deux. Elle avait escompté qu'il la laisse tomber. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait, pour essayer de minimiser son sentiment de culpabilité. Mais lorsque Lizzie l'avait informée que Sally était revenue, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air joyeux du tout, et qu'elle avait prononcée la phrase fatidique. Le cœur de Casey battait à tout rompre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

* * *

Au lycée la nouvelle de la rupture entre Derek et sa petite amie, se répandit à une vitesse folle. C'est Sam qui le premier avait annoncé la nouvelle à Ralph. À l'heure du déjeuner tout le monde était au courant, même le conseiller d'éducation de Casey, avec qui elle avait justement rendez-vous ce jour là. Paul commença par laisser parler Casey, quand elle en vint à la rupture de son demi-frère. Il lui demanda quels étaient ses sentiments par rapport à cet événement.

« — Eh bien ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, j'aimais bien Sally c'est tout. Répondit Casey elle essayait d'avoir l'air le plus indifférent possible.

—Casey, commença Paul d'une voix doctorale, comment te dire cela, je crois qu'il est temps de me parler de tes véritables sentiments et d'arrêter d'éluder mes questions.

Casey était mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, Paul de toute évidence avait deviné ce qu'elle essayait de cacher à tout le monde.

— Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ? Questionna Casey se tortillant sur son fauteuil.

— Dès la première fois que tu es entrée dans ce bureau, j'ai compris que tu étais amoureuse de ce garçon. répondit Paul, il semblait être sincère. Pourtant Casey était surprise de sa réponse.

— Mais je ne suis amoureuse de lui que depuis trois semaines ! contesta Casey.

— J'ai également remarqué ton changement d'attitude, tu ne parlais plus de lui comme avant, tu évitais le sujet, tu te disais indifférente à lui. Continua Paul diplomate, il connaissait évidemment le tempérament fort de Casey. Toutefois Casey avait réellement l'air perdue c'est sur un ton suppliant qu'elle demanda conseil.

— Que dois-je faire alors ? »

* * *

Lorsque Casey sortit du bureau de Paul. Derek était de l'autre côté du couloir avec ses amis, il observait Casey. Aujourd'hui elle était habillée d'un simple jean et d'un chemisier parme, il aimait beaucoup la regarder vivre de loin, sans qu'elle le sache.

Petit à petit les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à essayer de convaincre Ralph de ne pas sortir avec Casey, s'imposaient à lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de faire obstacle à un de ses amis pour qu'il ne sorte pas avec elle. Cependant, avec Sam, il avait échoué. Quand Ralph avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus sortir avec Casey. Derek avait ressenti un véritable soulagement qui avait laissé place à de la jubilation depuis. Elle était toujours célibataire, c'est tout ce qui importait, il n'aimait pas la savoir avec des garçons, il se sentait toujours énervé lorsqu'elle parlait devant lui de son dernier coup de cœur.

Cependant Casey parlait justement avec un garçon qui l'avait abordé dans le couloir. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ce sentiment qui le rongeait serait ce de la jalousie?

* * *

Casey avait évidement remarqué la présence de Derek en compagnie de sa bande, elle fit simplement semblant de ne pas le voir. Paul lui avait remonté le moral, elle était plus joyeuse maintenant. Un garçon qui était avec elle en algèbre l'aborda. il lui demanda les réponses qu'elle avait trouvées à l'exercice qu'ils avaient à faire pour le cours de tout à l'heure. Du coin de l'œil elle discernait toujours Derek qui désormais ne participait plus à la conversation, il la regardait carrément, intensément. Cela la rendit encore plus heureuse, les papillons refirent des montagnes russes dans son ventre. Elle lui fit un petit signe accompagné de son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Derek trouvait Casey rudement jolie lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, elle était plus timide, elle avait une façon de le regarder lorsqu'il faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à elle qui le troublait et si...Et si elle ne voyait plus comme Derek l'énervant demi-frère, mais comme Derek le petit ami potentiel, cela expliquerait beaucoup d'évènements. À cette idée, Derek ressentit comme une sorte de joie sourde qui habitait tout son corps. Et s'il tentait de faire de Casey sa petite amie ? Maintenant qu'il y avait pensé il en avait rudement envie.

* * *

La porte grande ouverte, Casey faisait ses devoirs en écoutant le dernier disque de Justin Timberlake, ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés en torsade sur son épaule. Derek pénétra dans la pièce si bien ordonnée par les bons soins de Casey. Un doux parfum vanillé flottait dans l'air. La même odeur qu'il avait pu sentir dans ses cheveux, il y avait de cela quelques jours.

« — je ne retournerait pas avec Sally. » déclara Derek sur le pas de la porte. Il regardait attentivement Casey. Bien qu'elle ait le nez toujours dans ses livres, il crut apercevoir un léger frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres, ceci confirma ses doutes. Il se pourrait bien que Casey soit attirée par lui...

Elle essayait de garder une contenance, ne pas se montrer trop joyeuse, sans lever les yeux de ses bouquins.

« — Maintenant tu peux passer à autre chose. Dit-elle d'une voix un brin craintive.

— En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi. Derek fit quelques pas en direction de Casey, la jeune fille le fixait droit dans les yeux. Des milliers d'insectes colorés voletaient dans ses entrailles, il avait une façon de retenir son regard.

— Je désire aborder une relation plus différente. Derek était maintenant tout proche d'elle, il avait la gorge sèche, il pouvait se tromper, elle pouvait le repousser, il lui saisit la main droite pour l'aider à se relever, quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Il planta son regard dans ses yeux bleus

— Différente comment? La voix de Casey tremblait dans les aigus, elle avait ses mains gelées, elle aurait bien voulu les tordre l'une contre l'autre. Mais Derek gardait toujours celle qu'il lui avait prise, il avait entrepris de lui caresser la paume avec son pouce. Ce qui fit frissonner Casey.

— Inhabituelle et compliquée… »

Derek approcha son visage de celui de Casey, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Voilà elle y était. Il allait l'embrasser. Enfin elle sentit ses lèvres se poser tout doucement sur les siennes.

* * *


	8. moments choisis

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Betalecture:_ Ellana-san

Chapitre 8 : moments choisis

Ce soir là, comme beaucoup de soirs depuis un mois, Casey était allongée auprès de Derek, ils portaient encore les vêtements qu'ils avaient mis ce matin pour partir au lycée. Elle ressentait un sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité, ainsi blottie dans ses bras. Depuis plusieurs minutes ils avaient cessé de chuchoter, laissant leur conversation en suspend. Casey aimait ces moments, dans le silence ou la lumière était éteinte, le nez dans le cou de son petit ami elle profitait de son odeur et sa chaleur. Souvent, lorsqu'elle était ainsi elle aimait se souvenir de tous les merveilleux instants, qu'elle avait passés auprès de lui.

Tout avait commencé, le jour où il était entré dans sa chambre, pour l'embrasser. Une fois leur baiser terminé il était parti gêné, la laissant tremblante. Ce soir là elle n'avait pas osée aller le rejoindre, c'est seulement le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, isolés dans la voiture sur le chemin du lycée, qu'elle avait abordé le sujet.

« — Que dois-je déduire de ta visite d'hier soir ? Lui avait-elle demandé, sa voix était timide, elle avait du réunir tout son courage pour lui poser cette question. Elle craignait qu'il lui réponde qu'il l'avait embrassé juste pour voir si elle répondait à ses baisers. Derek stoppa la voiture sur le bord de la route, il se retourna vers elle, la regardant intensément.

—Qu'en penses tu, toi ? Voilà maintenant qu'il éludait sa question en répondant par une autre interrogation. Casey ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait peur de trop se dévoiler et d'être ensuite cruellement rejetée. Elle baissa les paupières, troublée par les yeux de Derek qui la fixaient ardemment.

— Et puis zut ! Jura le jeune homme, il prit son visage entre les mains, afin de le relever et lui fit un bisou au coin des lèvres.

—Maintenant c'est à toi. lui murmura-t-il. » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Casey, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa langoureusement, se serrant contre lui. Combien de temps rentèrent-ils là, enlacés ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourtant ce fut suffisant pour arriver en retard en cours, ce qui évidemment avait énormément stressé la jeune fille, Derek comme à son habitude s'était gentiment moqué d'elle. Ce qui la fit sourire.

En un mois ils avaient inventé des stratagèmes pour se cacher, un de ses préférés était celui, qu'ils utilisaient pour le repas familial.

Tandis que pour brouiller les pistes ils s'envoyaient des piques. Ils entremêlaient leurs jambes sous la table, ils pouvaient ainsi garder un contact entre eux. Il fallait être attentif aux mouvements de chacun, si l'un des membres de la famille lâchait sa fourchette. Le retentissement métallique les prévenait. Quelqu'un allait se baisser. Ils devaient rapidement décroiser leurs pieds. Une fois dans la précipitation, Casey avait cogné son genou au pied la table, lui arrachant un « aïe ! » sonore, tout le monde sursauta. Tous la regardèrent étonnés. Embarrassée Casey haussa seulement les épaules pour s'excuser. Alors que Derek, malgré ses efforts, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, entrainant Casey dans son hilarité.

En se remémorant ce moment Casey se mit à rire doucement, les bras de Derek la serrèrent encore un peu plus fort.

« —Pourquoi tu es tu si joyeuse ? S'enquit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez.

— Pour rien, je repensais seulement, à comment je me suis fait cet horrible hématome au genou, tu sais celui qui m'interdit de porter une jupe courte, tant qu'il n'aura pas disparu. Expliqua Casey qui gloussait encore.

—Vivement qu'il disparaisse, j'adore quand tu mets cette petite jupe en jean. » Confia Derek. Tout en lui caressant la cuisse. Mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par un oreiller qui s'aplatit sur son visage.

—Tu vas voir un peu ! Il écrasa Casey de tout son corps, et lui chatouilla le ventre.

—Arrête ! S'il te plaît arrête ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! S'exclamait Casey en pouffant de rire. Arrête ! le supplia-t-elle. Je vais ameuter tout le monde et on ne sera pas plus avancé. » Ces mots firent revenir Derek à la raison, il libera Casey, se recouchant sur le dos. Elle en profita pour revenir se pelotonner contre lui, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Ce geste lui rappela, la semaine dernière lorsqu'ils regardaient la télévision en famille. C'était une fois de plus Marti qui avait choisi le film, toujours le même. Ce qui avait arraché des soupirs exaspérés à toutes les personnes présentes. Derek s'était assis dans son vieux fauteuil, Lizzie et Marti s'installèrent sur des coussins à même le sol tandis que Nora et George avaient investi le canapé auprès de Casey, qui avait laissé une toute petite place pour Edwin entre elle et l'accoudoir. Lorsque le plus jeune des garçons revint avec un bol de pop corn.

« — Edwin, maintenant que tu as une petite amie, tu mérites de t'asseoir dans mon fauteuil ! »Tout en disant cela d'une voix assurée. Derek se leva pour laisser la place à son petit frère qui était tout fier de la reconnaissance de son ainé. Derek vint donc tout contre Casey, il lui prit la main, cachant leur étreinte sous la couverture rouge que Casey avait sur ses jambes. Le cœur de Casey battait à tout rompre de l'angoisse d'être percée à jour. Mais elle apprécia vraiment ce moment volé, ils étaient en apparence si distants et en réalité si proches.

Quelques fois lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers une pièce ou une autre, une main l'attrapait par le bras, la forçait à entrer dans une pièce vide. Il la plaquait contre le mur, ensuite des lèvres s'écrasaient contre les siennes. Cela la surprenait toujours, mais très vite le plaisir d'être ainsi embrassée si furtivement l'envahissait, le plus souvent lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux elle était seule, comme si elle avait rêvé ce moment magique.

Oui. Casey pouvait dire que depuis un mois, elle vivait sur un petit nuage. Elle avait un petit ami, dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, le fait de se cacher l'excitait plus que ne la dérangeait. Elle ne savait jamais quand ils allaient se retrouver. Il fallait sans cesse se débarrasser des importuns afin qu'ils puissent être seuls. A la maison, comme au lycée.

L'autre matin, Casey discutait avec Emily, elle jetait parfois des petits coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Derek et de Sam, elle s'inquiétait car les deux garçons regardaient les filles, cela la mettait en colère. Derek se sentant observé l'aperçut et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, cependant elle n'y répondit pas elle avait trop de rancune. Elle préféra l'ignorer. Derek souhaitait lui parler pour éclaircir les choses, mais chacune de ses tentatives discrètes par lesquelles il lui signifiait de le rejoindre, se soldaient par un échec. Elle refusait carrément de le suivre lui tournant le dos s'éloignant pour entamer une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement il lui colla un petit mot sur son casier. Dans lequel étaient écrit :

_Retrouve moi à 15h devant la loge du concierge D._

Lorsqu'elle le trouva, Casey se mit à rougir. Emily l'accompagnait, évidemment elle voulut absolument lire le billet, mais Casey ne l'y autorisa pas,

« —Mais dit moi au mois qui est ce ? Questionna son amie, les yeux remplis de curiosité.

—C'est un admirateur secret sans importance. expliqua Casey honteuse de raconter des histoires à sa meilleure amie, essayant de se donner bonne conscience en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'es pas intéressée de connaître l'identité de l'expéditeur. » Insista Emily désappointée par le comportement bizarre de sa copine. Casey fit mine de jeter le bout de papier dans la corbeille à papier qui était toute proche, mais lorsque son amie tourna le dos pour s'éloigner furtivement elle le glissa dans son livre d'algèbre. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, elle prétexta qu'elle devait aller voir Paul son conseiller d'éducation.

« Décidément je suis devenue une menteuse professionnelle » se dit Casey en se dirigeant vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, elle était toujours furieuse, mais elle avait malgré tout envie de se réconcilier avec Derek. Il l'attendait déjà faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, lentement elle s'approcha de lui, lorsqu'il la vit il se précipita vers elle et l'entrainant dans la loge du concierge déserte.

« — Ne me fait la tête Casey. Lui susurra-t-il avançant son visage vers le sien, il allait bientôt l'embrasser elle le savait, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre la tache trop facile.

— Pourquoi regardais-tu ces filles ce matin ? Lui demanda-t-elle un brin dépitée.

— Mais tu es jalouse ! Se réjouit Derek.

— Non pas du tout ! Protesta la jeune fille, d'un ton d'indignation, elle ne voulait pas dévoiler ses véritables sentiments à Derek il était encore trop tôt. Finalement elle lui sourit et commença à l'embrasser. Ils furent vite débusqués par le concierge, qui les chassa menaçant de les dénoncer au proviseur. Se remémorant ceci Casey se souvint de combien elle avait été contrarié d'avoir été surprise dans une telle situation, elle avait peur qu'on découvre son secret et qu'on les montre du doigt comme deux bêtes curieuses, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils n'étaient pas issus des mêmes parents, mais beaucoup n'accepterait pas facilement leur situation jugeant leur relation immorale. Derek et Casey s'étaient mis d'accord des le début ils devaient ne confier à personne le fait qu'ils sortaient ensembles pas même à leur meilleurs amis.

Il était tard désormais toujours refugiée dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait, allongés tous deux sur le lit du jeune homme déjà assoupi, Casey profitait du bonheur de l'instant présent. Apaisée elle ferma bientôt les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil ne pensant pas aux conséquences. Demain matin assurément un membre de leur famille constatera qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit, mais avec Derek.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je rappelle au rewiewers anonymes qu'ils peuvent me laisser leur adresse mail en toute sécurité il n'y a que moi qui peut la voir. J'aimerais beaucoup les remercier.

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. aboutissement

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Betalecture: Ellana-san_

Chapitre 9 : aboutissement

« — Derek il est l'heure de te lever! Déclama Edwin en ouvrant grand la porte de la chambre de son frère, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, il entendit un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un tombait par terre, il appuya sur l'interrupteur afin de mieux percevoir Derek qui jurait comme un charretier.

— Tu dors tout habillé toi maintenant ? S'étonna le cadet.

— Oui hier soir je me suis endormi en écoutant le disque que Sam m'a prêté. Se justifia Derek, il présentait un visage encore brouillé par le sommeil.

— C'était quoi le bruit que j'ai entendu quand j'ai ouvert la porte ? J'ai cru que tu étais tombé sur le sol.

— Je n'ai rien entendu du tout. Répondit Derek sur le ton de plaisanterie.

Mais Edwin faisait déjà le tour du lit avec un petit air suspicieux, lorsqu'il vit que le sol était vide il releva la tête et fit un petit sourire d'excuse vers Derek.

— Un instant j'ai pensé que tu cachais une fille dans ta chambre. Edwin semblait bien s'amuser, pour une fois il avait l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur son ainé.

— Moi cacher une fille, mais tu rêves papa m'égorgerait. S'éclaffa Derek, il était très mal à l'aise.

— Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté avant. Insista Edwin, qui s'était rendu compte que Derek essayait de lui cacher quelque chose.

— Écoute petit frère, il faut que je me prépare tu devrais descendre je te rejoins bientôt ! S'emporta Derek.

Dès qu'Edwin fut sorti Derek se précipita pour refermer la porte.

— Casey c'est bon tu peux sortir. Murmura le jeune homme. Casey rouge de colère émergea de dessous le lit.

— Tu pourrais faire plus souvent le ménage sous ton lit ! reprocha-t-elle à son petit ami.

— je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal en te poussant. S'inquiéta Derek, il y avait été un peu fort, dès qu'il avait entendu Edwin il avait balayé Casey de son lit.

— J'ai du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de surprise, quand je me suis retrouver sur le carrelage, je suis quitte pour avoir d'autres bleus. » Cracha-t-elle puis devant la figure déconfite de Derek elle se ravisa, il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Lorsque Casey ouvrit la porte pour regagner sa chambre, elle perçut clairement la voix de sa sœur qui venait du rez-de-chaussée.

« — Edwin tu n'as pas vu Casey ce matin ?

Derek et Casey échangèrent un regard affolé.

—Non c'est étrange d'habitude c'est toujours la première levée. »

Casey se précipita dans sa chambre elle discernait le son des pas de Lizzie, qui grimpait dans l'escalier. Le déclic de la poignée se fit entendre.

« — Casey tu es là ? interrogea Lizzie.

— Oui, dit Casey qui mettait le top rouge qu'elle s'était acheté la semaine précédente.

— Tu es debout depuis combien de temps ? Continua sa sœur, elle aussi suspectait quelque chose.

— Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir fait mon lit et m'être habillée. Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille me brosser les cheveux. Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai complètement oublié de le faire. Conclut finalement Casey. »

Dans le couloir elle croisa Derek, elle lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments qui la rongeait, en cet instant. Leur précieux secret avait presque été découvert, elle se doutait que Lizzie et Edwin n'en resteraient pas là ils avaient pour habitude de décortiquer les fait et geste de leur ainés, et ce matin ne manquerait pas d'alimenter leurs conversations.

* * *

Un autre membre de la famille s'inquiétait, en effet Nora traditionnellement recevait les confidences de sa fille ainée, Casey lui parlait souvent de son petit ami ou du garçon qui l'intéressait, mais depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'elle souhaitait aborder le sujet, l'adolescente devenait une tombe. Elle avait remarqué que Casey était beaucoup plus rêveuse et joyeuse. Son instinct de mère lui disait que son enfant était amoureuse et même sacrement accrochée. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Casey n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce sujet. De plus un des professeurs de Casey avait téléphoné à la maison, pour l'informer que sa fille avait changé de comportement au lycée, elle arrivait parfois en retard en classe, participait moins aux cours, même ses notes avaient baissées, rien de grave pour l'instant l'avait il rassurée mais Casey l'avait habitué à tant d'assiduité, qu'il pensait mettre au courant sa mère et peut être savoir si un événement quelconque avait eu lieu dans la vie de la jeune fille qui pourrait expliquer cette nouvelle conduite. Nora ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de front avec Casey, cela risquait de la braquer, elle proposa donc à sa fille de venir faire les magasins avec elle le samedi suivant, elle envisageait de questionner Casey sur sa vie amoureuse. C'est dans un petit magasin surchauffé qui vendait des vêtements à la dernière mode, que Nora posa la question fatidique.

« — J'ai remarqué que tu étais heureuse en ce moment, n'y aurait il pas un garçon la dessous ? demanda Nora sur le ton de la conversation.

Casey un instant eu l'air interdite, il semblait à sa mère quelle cherchait ses mots pour lui répondre ou pour mieux lui mentir.

— Non je n'ai aucun petit ami. Éluda Casey d'un air innocent, beaucoup trop appuyé au gout de Nora, elle lui cachait quelque chose c'était évident.

—Pourtant tes professeurs ont remarqué un relâchement à l'école, tu es sure que tout vas bien ? Insista Nora, elle souhaitât réellement que sa fille se confie à elle. Sinon elle devrait employer des moyens beaucoup moins avouables, pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de sa fille de seize ans.

— Tout va bien maman. Il y a bien ce garçon… Mais Casey s'interrompit, apparemment elle se ravisait. Elle fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser les mots quelle avait failli dire. Rien d'importante maman je le jure. Je vais me reprendre en main pour le lycée je te le promets. » Nora n'en revenait pas sa Casey lui mentait effrontément, elle le voyait, depuis quelle était toute petite sa fille ne savait pas la berner, après tout elle la connaissait si bien elle était sa mère.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Casey rejoignit Derek au cinéma. Pas celui du centre commercial, neuf qui sentait les produits désinfectants, mais la petite salle obscure qui se trouvait deux rues plus bas qui jouait de vieux film étrangers en noir et blanc. Au moins ils pouvaient être surs qu'ils ne rencontreraient personne de leur connaissance. Ils avaient convenu de ce rendez vous depuis plusieurs jours déjà, ils étaient absolument ravis de pouvoir se tenir la main en public. Casey rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère dans l'après midi.

« — Elle se doute de quelque chose. Casey était ennuyée, elle détestait raconter des boniments à sa mère.

—Tu as raison ta mère, est suspicieuse. Concéda Derek. Mais je ne crois pas quelle soit sur la bonne piste. Ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer, il essayait de se convaincre lui aussi.

— Tu oublies Lizzie et Edwin, l'autre jour. Casey s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Si nous leur disions la vérité, proposa-t-elle timidement, elle craignait la réaction de Derek et la réponse de celui-ci lui donna raison.

— Non mais tu es folle nous en avons déjà parlé, ils n'accepteront jamais ! répondit il sur ton catégorique, puis lui souriant. Nous amusons bien comme ça non ? »

Casey qui n'avait pas d'autre argument acquiesça, elle était déçue, elle aurait aimé que Derek acceptât de révéler leur relation, elle était sure qu'en s'y prenant bien tout le monde l'admettrait, cependant le garçon quelle aimait ne semblait pas prêt à se montrer au grand jour avec elle, peut être n'était il pas autant attaché à elle qu'elle était à lui. A se cacher ainsi elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'immoral, d'interdit et ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Nora profita de la sortie de sa fille avec quelques amis, du moins c'est ce qu'avait bien voulu divulguer Casey. Pour aller fouiller dans sa chambre, la première chose à vérifier était son journal intime, mais Nora fut bien désappointée par ce quelle put y lire. Casey relatait quelques événements mineurs qui avaient eu lieu au lycée ces deux dernier mois. Mais aucune évocation de son petit ami. Casey ne lui mentait peut être pas après tout. Mais elle trouva bientôt un petit bout de papier qui dépassait de son sac, Nora lut :

_Retrouve moi à 15h devant la loge du concierge D._

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, non c'était impossible. Elle était abasourdie, elle se trompait cela pouvait être n'importe qui. N'importe qui ? Pas vraiment à bien réfléchir Derek aussi avait changé d'attitude ces derniers temps. Il était plus serviable, plus gai, et surtout il se disputait beaucoup moins avec Casey. George allait être furieux tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Ils espéraient un rapprochement entre leurs deux enfants, qu'enfin ils s'entendent, mais pas ainsi c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pourtant Nora n'avait pas de preuve mis a part ce mot, elle ne pouvait se tromper, elle prit donc la décision d'attendre avant de leur en parler.

* * *

Lorsque le film fut terminé Derek et Casey choisirent de rentrer ensembles ils pourraient raconter qu'ils s'étaient trouvés par hasard au même endroit, si on les surprenait, Derek rentra la voiture dans le garage, confortablement installés ils ne purent résister. Derek commença à embrasser Casey sans se douter que deux yeux bleus les observaient.

Quand Marti fit cette grande découverte, elle s'enfuit du garage où elle était venue pour retrouver les jouets que les parents avaient rangés car elle en avait beaucoup trop dans sa chambre, d'après son père. Toute forte de ce secret, la fillette brulait de le révéler, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Nora dans le salon, en grande conversation avec son père, les prénoms de Derek et Casey étant prononcé de temps à autre. Elle en déduisit, ils devaient être déjà dans la confidence, elle fut soulagée et s'approchant de son papa.

« — Je sais tout moi aussi ! » Déclara-t-elle fière de connaître elle aussi une nouvelle aussi importante.

Nora et George se regardèrent, il était clair que Marti en savait plus qu'eux. Ils l'interrogèrent donc sur les informations qu'elle possédait, ils ne furent point surpris lorsqu'elle expliqua qu'elle venait de voir Casey et Derek s'embrasser dans le garage.

* * *

Derek s'était entendu avec Casey, elle rentrerait en premier et lui la suivrait un quart d'heure plus tard. Quand le moment fut venu pour lui de rentrer, il pénétra dans le hall, ce qu'il vit dans le salon l'alarma. Casey pleurait assise sur le canapé. Nora et son père se tenaient debout devant elle, quand ils l'aperçurent ils lui ordonnèrent de venir s'asseoir auprès de sa complice, « ils savent tout » pensa Derek.

« —Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? interrogea George au bord de la crise de nerf.

Rejoignant Casey, Derek n'en menait pas large, apparemment leur relation ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir à leur parents respectifs. Derek pris un air décontracté comme pour montrer que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

—Depuis à peine un moins. Répondit Derek s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le dossier, croisant ses jambes.

— Vous allez mettre fin à cela tout de suite. Intima George.

Casey commença à se révolter, mais Derek la prit de court ne lui laissant que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se redressa et dit d'un ton indifférent.

— Comme vous voulez. » Puis sans jeter un regard à Casey effondrée, il emprunta les escaliers.

* * *

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, à vendredi prochain et toujours le forum en français sur la série lifewithderekorderek./


	10. pleurs

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Chapitre 10 : pleurs

* * *

Casey se sentit bien seule sur le canapé, son petit ami venait de la quitter de la façon la plus cruelle possible, sans même un regard, devant sa mère et George, il l'avait laissé solitaire. Il était à la hauteur de sa réputation, elle ne s'était pas aperçu quelle pleurait, les larmes coulaient, lui brûlant les yeux. Ne tenant plus, elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle se jeta son lit étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller, bientôt son coussin fut trempé, secouée de spasmes, suffocante elle avait de plus en plus de mal à récupérer son souffle. C'était terminé. Elle souffrait atrocement. Bientôt elle réussi à se calmer, elle distingua quelques coups timides frappés à sa porte, d'un revers de main elle essuya son visage, se mouchant elle autorisa son visiteur à entrer.

* * *

Après sa sortie discutable, Derek se retira lui aussi dans sa chambre, Casey allait le rejoindre, ils se disputeraient, et tout recommencerait comme avant, ils dissimuleraient encore le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux. Les certitudes du jeune homme s'effondrèrent lorsqu'il discerna les pleurs de Casey, qui étaient atténués par la porte close de la chambre de cette dernière. Cela allait être plus dur que ce qu'il pensait, elle semblait de toute évidence très affectée, elle avait véritablement pris leur histoire au sérieux, bien plus que lui, il culpabilisait de la savoir ainsi. Il attendit quelle s'apaise, pour frapper trois petits coups craintifs. La voix larmoyante de Casey parvint jusqu'à lui, l'invitant à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il vit l'ému singulièrement, le beau visage de Casey était défait, ses yeux rougis et gonflés, son nez écarlate, ses lèvres tremblantes qu'il souhaitait embrasser pour les consoler, le doux parfum de vanille flottant immanquablement dans l'air.

* * *

« — Que fait tu ici ? Demanda Casey d'une voix agressive.

— Je suis venu pour te dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te laisser tomber. Je souhaite que nous reprenions notre relation là ou nous l'avons laissée. » Expliqua Derek tout penaud, il lui sourit, voyant cet air piteux et ce sourire inquiet, Casey faillit comme à chaque fois céder aux attentes du jeune homme, mais cette fois ci c'en était trop, il lui fallait plus que ça, elle avait besoin de plus que ça. Elle espérait le voir réagir.

« — Sors de cette pièce ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

— Casey je t'en prie calme toi, lui murmura-t-il s'avançant vers elle.

— Que je me calme ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu veux que je me calme ! Elle hoquetait, les larmes baignaient ses joues, mais je t'aimais moi ! »

* * *

L'accueil plutôt froid de Casey ne l'étonna pas vraiment, il lui fit donc son numéro de charme qui avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Cependant sa petite amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle voulait carrément le mettre à la porte. Evaluant la gravité de la situation Derek fit quelque pas vers elle en signe d'apaisement, la suppliant de se tranquilliser, elle lui fit une révélation en pleurant qui le pétrifia, elle l'aimait donc, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas pensé à leur relation de cette façon, il appréciait passer du bon temps avec elle, et ça devait continuer, il ne désirait pas que ça s'arrête.

« — Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Sollicita-t-il, finalement.

—Je viens de te le dire, je veux que tu me laisses seule. La voix de Casey était maintenant atone.

— S'il te plait, Casey. Supplia-t-il. Réponds-moi ! Sa voix se brisait, il avait mal au cœur.

— Je veux plus ! Casey s'emportait. Voilà tu es content ! »

Ce quelle demandait, c'était trois petits mots, trois petits mots bien difficile à dire.

Il allait la perdre, mais les paroles qu'il voulait exprimer, se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Les deux mains de Casey se posèrent sur sa poitrine, le repoussant vers la sortie. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Ca y était, il n'avait rien dit et maintenant c'était définitif, elle l'avait rayé de sa vie. Cette réflexion l'affligea, il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussit à exprimer ses sentiments, mentir il savait le faire, mais dire la vérité, dire à Casey qu'il l'aimait, c'était trop dur de se dévoiler.

* * *

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration, conforta Casey dans l'idée que Derek s'était bien amusé avec elle. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'isoler. Pourtant Derek insistait, elle espérait qu'il soit amoureux d'elle au moins à moitié autant qu'elle l'était de lui, mais elle lui en demandait trop. Jamais Derek ne s'aventurerait dans une histoire sérieuse, jamais il ne baisserait la garde, elle l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était trop tard, elle n'allait pas attendre des paroles qui ne viendraient pas. Elle le bouscula de toutes ses forces, hors de sa chambre, hors de son existence. Elle referma le rectangle de bois qui la protégeait des regards extérieurs, puis elle s'accroupit gémissante, elle avait été assez forte pour le chasser, le serait elle assez pour l'oublier ?

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux il était tard, en effet il avait très peu dormi, surpris par l'intensité ses regrets, elle lui manquait horriblement, il aurait du admettre les émotions, qui le bouleversaient quand il était avec elle, il aurait du lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il souffrait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la récupérer, ce ne serait pas facile de se faire écouter d'elle, elle lui avait donné sa chance et il ne l'avait pas saisie. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il entendit des sons étouffés qui provenaient de la chambre de Casey, il reconnut la voix de la meilleure amie de Casey. Elle avait du l'appeler un peu plus tôt pour se confier. Il devrait peut être essayé lui aussi de parler à Emily elle pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Casey ne pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle attendait que le jour se lève enfin, quand il fut une heure décente pour téléphoner, elle appela sa meilleure amie. La voix endormie d'Emily lui parvint à travers le combiné.

« — Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, mais c'est important, il faut que je parle à ma meilleure amie, dit Casey le timbre de sa voix était fatigué.

— Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive. répondit Emily. »

Lorsque sa copine la vit elle ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise, elle se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« — Ne m'en veux pas, ma chérie. lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais tu as une mine affreuse. » Emily avait toujours ce petit mot pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire quand elle était au plus mal. Casey lui expliqua tout, le rêve, ses mensonges, son amour pour Derek, la façon dont elle avait traitée Sally, son aventure amoureuse et enfin sa rupture éprouvante. Durant tout le récit entrecoupé de sanglots, Emily ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, lui offrant une oreille compatissante, lui caressant tant à autre soit le dos, soit les bras pour la consoler.

« —Je suis navré ma chérie, que tu sois tombée amoureuse de cet allergique à l'engagement, mais tu ne peux pas rester toute ta vie cloitrée dans ta chambre, il faut que tu sortes, il faut que tu lui montre que tu es forte. Refais toi une beauté, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger et on se fera une petite sortie entre filles. Puis devant l'air renfrogné de Casey. Pas de discutions ma vielle, aller hop tu te lèves ! »

* * *

Derek vêtu d'un teeshirt vert bouteille et d'un jean usé attendait Emily dans le couloir, elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur son inimitié à son égard.

« —Comment elle va ? Commença-t-il, impressionné par tant d'antipathie.

—Qu'est ce ça peut bien te faire. S'offusqua-t-elle, elle continua à se diriger vers l'escalier.

— Emily je ne voulais pas cela, tu dois me croire. Il était bien décidé à obtenir son aide, il lui saisi donc le bras pour lui faire stopper sa course au milieu des marches.

— Ecoute, Derek tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, n'en rajoute pas une couche. Ok ! Emily s'impatientait désormais, elle se libera.

— Aide-moi ! L'implora-t-il.

— Débrouille toi tout seul, je ne peux rien pour toi. conclut Emily, elle alpagua Lizzie pour lui demander de l'aider à préparer un plateau pour Casey, Edwin proposa également son assistance, les deux adolescents toisèrent Derek, eux aussi le jugeaient, certainement qu'ils avaient entendu leur dispute, et clairement ils étaient dans le camp de Casey.

Il ne réussirait à convaincre personne de collaborer avec lui il ne lui restait qu'une unique solution.

* * *

Casey fut bien aise de se retrouver si entourée, lorsqu'Emily revint dans sa chambre, accompagné de Lizzie qui lui fit immédiatement un gros câlin et d'Edwin qui l'embrassa fraternellement sur la joue, tout cette amitié lui redonna du baume au cœur, elle mangea même son petit déjeuner avec plaisir. Emily et Lizzie fouillaient dans son armoire pour lui dénicher la tenue qui signifiait « je vais bien, je tourne une page » cette idée semblait farfelue aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle ne désirait pas les stopper dans leurs recherches. Elles ne souhaitaient que lui remonter le moral. Elles choisirent finalement sa petite jupe en jean, des collants noirs et un chemisier rose. Edwin se détourna pour laisser Casey s'habiller, lorsque le cœur allégé d'un poids, elle quitta sa chambre elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui criait…

* * *

Derek observa les autres monter au premier, puis il se posta à quelques mètres de la sortie de la chambre de Casey. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, même s'il devait attendre toute la journée ici il le ferait, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long. Casey apparut apprêtée, maquillée plus jolie que jamais. C'était le moment, il inspira profondément et murmura tout bas les mots lui brulaient les lèvres, il les répéta un peu plus fort, mais sa voix s'enrayait dans sa gorge, elle allait disparaitre il fallait agir et vite.

« — je t'aime Casey !! »

* * *

Le cœur de Casey bondit dans sa poitrine, elle stoppa net, lentement elle se retourna, pour observer ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant, des larmes noires de mascara perlaient sur son menton, elle fit quelque pas en sa direction.

* * *

Comme elle s'approchait de lui Derek s'avança, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort contre lui. Et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« — Je te fais encore pleurer. constata-t-il. Je suis désolé.

— Cette fois ci ce sont des larmes de joie.lui répondit Casey souriante. »

* * *

il ne manque plus qu'un tout petite épilogue que je posterait dans quelques jours. A bientôt


	11. épilogue

_Voici l'épilogue je ne poste pas un vendredi il est tellement court que j'ai honte de vous faire attendre un semaine._

_Ici se termine Penchant Retenu. J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire cette histoire, j'ai passée un excellent moment à imaginer toutes ces situations._

_Je ne peux terminer sans remercier tous ceux qui m'ont aidé de près ou de loin ou même sans le savoir, en premier je remercie évidemment ma beta pour cette fic** Ellana-san** vous trouverez un lien vers son profil sur le mien. elle m'a aidé à prendre confiance en moi, après la rewiew d'Eliote pour un dimanche à la maison, cette dernière d'ailleurs, sans le savoir, m'a donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses et l'envie d'avoir de bonnes rewiew, je la remercie aussi. Je ne sais pas si elle suit penchant retenu mais bon c'est fait. Et puis tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un gentil mot d'encouragement, ceux à qui j'ai pu répondre et ceux qui ne m'ont pas laisser d'adresse mail ( les vilains je voulais vous répondre) , je vous dit merci._

* * *

Epilogue

Cher Paul

J'espère vous trouvez en bonne santé, ainsi que votre mère. L'opération s'est elle bien passée? Le proviseur m'a informée de l'accident, lorsque j'ai trouvé votre bureau vide.

Une chute de cette importance à cet âge. Je suis bien contente que votre maman s'en soit bien sortie, bien qu'elle ait eu une fracture du col du fémur, elle aurait pu se tuer ce qui aurait été bien pire.

Il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé depuis notre dernière entrevue, j'ai bien suivi votre conseil, laisser venir les choses, et il n'a pas fallut longtemps à Derek pour commencer à me faire des avances. Vous vous en doutez je les ai bien sur acceptées. Vous saviez qu'il était lui aussi attiré par moi, n'est ce pas ? De toutes les manières vous êtes toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde, vous cernez si bien les gens.

Nous nous sommes cachés durant environ un mois, puis finalement nos parents se sont aperçus de notre petite aventure et ils nous ont sommés d'y mettre fin. Derek a accepté immédiatement, il voulait faire bonne figure devant les parents, il pensait sincèrement que j'accepterais encore de me cacher et de mentir lorsque l'on pouvait tout avouer. Ce soir là a été terrible. Nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai rompu… Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et je ne voulais pas continuer ainsi, et vous connaissez Derek, il ne dévoile jamais ses sentiments même à lui-même. Enfin le lendemain, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. C'était magique, j'étais tellement heureuse. Il m'a expliqué plus tard qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il était vraiment amoureux de moi et qu'il souhaitait que nous restions ensembles.

Comme vous le supposez cette nouvelle n'a pas vraiment emballé maman et George, ils voyaient déjà les problèmes que ça allait engendrer, mais en fin de compte ils ont bien du accepter la situation. Lorsque nous leur avons annoncé que nous nous aimions sincèrement et que rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire ne pourrait empêcher cela. Ils prirent la décision de me faire changer de chambre, malgré mes protestations, j'ai du me plier à leur volonté il était hors de question que Derek et moi dormions au même étage, selon eux. Comme si ça allait nous empêché de... nous retrouver. J'ai donc du déménager au sous sol dans leur chambre et ils ont récupéré la mienne. Lizzie et Edwin sont ravis ils peuvent ainsi mieux nous analyser étant donné que nous sommes plus souvent à la maison, et Marti est toujours égale à elle même.

Maman m'a confié qu'avec le temps la maison était beaucoup plus calme ainsi. Nous passons bien des repas sans disputes au grand bonheur de Georges. Peut être que c'est ce qu'il fallait pour vraiment souder nos deux familles, Derek et moi acceptant nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre et arrêtant de nous chercher sans nous trouver.

Je vous embrasse bien fort espérant vous revoir bientôt.

Casey

P.S. Je vous envoie également des biscuits que j'ai spécialement faits pour votre mère.


End file.
